Helpless Romantic
by DC-Kitty21
Summary: Set after IA4: Alli is your normal teenage British Cave Lioness who looks out for her friends. When she meets up with Sid, her babysitter when she was a cub, she is accepted into the herd for the loss of her parents. She finds out she has the talent of romance. Now she'll put the romance in Ice Age. Manny/Ellie Ethan/Peaces Diego/Shira R&R! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_**DC-Kitty21 Presents, Helpless Romantic - An Ice Age FanFic**_

**~Heyy fanfiction! Here's my first Ice Age Fanfic! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Ice Age, only Alli! (More about my character in my profile! A link of a drawing of her is also on my profile!)**

"Welcome to your new home, everybody!" Sid said as everybody got off the ice ship and onto the beautiful land. Manny and Ellie holding trunks, happy to see each other again. Diego and Shira walking side by side flirting with each other. Sid guiding everyone off the ship while Granny chew almost everything in sight with her new teeth. Peaches and Louis ran off and explored. They walked up a hill and looked over the horizon.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Peaches exclaimed.

"Well? Want to explore it?" Louis enticed. Peaches laughed and jumped off the cliff and started sliding on a mud slide. Louis rolled his eyes and jumped off. Peaches was about to have a soft landing when Ethan and his friends started to walk by.

"Uh oh, " Peaches whispered. Then BOOM! Peaches moaned and started to get up but struggled in the process and fell again. She heard a light chuckle.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." Ethan said. Peaches smiled nervously.

"Here," He said and and helped her up. Then Louis landed next to them.

"Hey guys!" He greeted.

"Heyyy hero." Steffie and Katie cooed or as Louis likes to call it, flirting. Peaches would always roll her eyes at him everytime he mentions it, but giggle. Louis loved to do that to make her laugh. Louis smirked at the two mammoths. Steffie and Katie giggled.

"Hey um, Peaches?" Ethan stuttered.

"Mm?" Peaches replied glittering her eyes.

"I wanted to know if you uh wanted to hang out later." Ethan asked with a nervous smile on his face. Peaches' face lighten up.

"I'd love to!" She said. This was the start of a new life.

A few days later~

A large amount of land hit the side of Manny's new home. Everyone gathered around it waiting for the smoke to calm down to see what was on board. Then they saw shadows. Everyone got closer. Then Mammoths, birds, giant turtles**(A/N No idea what they're called)** and other animals walked out. The animals greeted each other and welcomed them to their new home.

"This is great! We're gonna make new friends." Sid said excitedly.

"Oh! Hope theres some girls my age to hang out with!" Peaches said.

"Peaches," Manny warned, "you have to be careful of the friends you choose because-"

"Yes! I know dad." Peaches said annoyed.

Sid walked through the crowd greeting and welcoming everybody when,

"Uncle Sid!" Someone shouted. Sid turned around and a big grin spread across his face.

"Alli!" He shouted back and raised his something ran into him.

"Its great to see you again, Uncle Sid!" The mysterious cave lion said in a soft British accent.

"Alli, this is amazing! Where's your parents? I need to say Hello!" Sid said excitedly. The female cave lion's ,now known to be named Alli, smile vanished. Sid furrowed his eye brows.

"You still have your parents...dont you?" Sid asked. Alli slowly shook her head.

"They got crushed by some ice." Alli said and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no, Alli I am terribly sorry." Sid said. Alli looked down. Then a smile spread across Sid's face. "You can join my herd!" He said.

"What?" Alli said softly.

"Im sure they'll accept you! Your practically family regarding me!" Sid said and led Alli to his herd.

**Peaches POV**

I really wanted to make new friends. I need someone to talk to. About personal stuff, girly stuff, and boy stuff! But there was only young adults and kids under 13. My hopes were decreasing, when suddenly Uncle Sid showed up with a strange cat by his side. She had light tan fur, but her tail and under her was white with black stripes on her back, a few under her, back legs, and tail. She had one saber tooth and her eyes were hazel.

"Hey guys! I like you too meet Alli!" Sid said. "I used to babysit her when she was just a cub." Alli smiled shyly. "Alli, this is Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Louis, Crash, Eddie, Diego, Shira, and Granny." I walked up to her.

"Hi Alli." I said.

"Perfect! Alli, go hang out with Peaches while I talk to Manny." Sid said and walked away.

"Welcome to your new home Alli." I said.

"Thanks, this place is beautiful!" Alli said in a weird accent.

"Cool accent." I said.

"Thanks, its British." She said.

"Awesome. Let me show you around." I said and motioned her to follow me. Yay! A new friend! Finally I have someone to talk to, well, aside from Louis. Speaking of Louis, here he comes now.

"Hey Peaches! Oh hi Alli!" He says. Alli smiles. "Hey Peaches! I just found an amazing hide out behind the waterfall!" He says. I love adventure!

"Awesome! Wanna come with?" I ask Alli.

"Sure!" She says.

**Normal POV**

"Absolutely not, Sid." Manny said.

"Aww, come on Manfred! She has no where else to go!" Sid added

"Come on, Manny. How bad can another herd member be?" Ellie insisted.

"Shes a teenager Ellie. The last thing we need is another trouble maker." Manny pointed out.

"Trouble maker? Alli is the biggest goody two paws I know! She's the best behaved kid I ever babysat!" Sid shouted.

"And since when did you babysit?" Diego asked.

"When, of course, Manny and Ellie had to do important stuff while Peaches was still in Ellie's belly, I had nothing better to do! So I babysat for some cave lions. Alli was their cub of course. I also babysat for some baby birds but they were always flying so I couldn't babysit them very well." Sid said remembering all those time he tried to fly. Manny thought for a while.

"And, she could keep an eye on Peaches." Sid added knowing thats what Manny wanted. Manny crinkled his trunk and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but if shes any trouble help her find another herd." Manny said.

"Yes! Manny you will not regret this!" Sid said and went off to find Alli.

**~Soo? How was that? Hope that Peaches and Ethan moment brighten the chapter a little. More romance in the next chapter! Review!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Here's the second chapter! Sorry for any grammar errors!**

**Review Reply:**

**Carla68- Im really glad you liked it! ^^**

**Guest 1- Lol! How'd you know? Yup, I saw it in Spanish (Mexicali, Mexico) I was forced to XD and yes, I was planning to do that in this chapter ^^ more of the other couples will come sooner than you think! ;3**

**Guest 2- Thanks!**

**Guest 3- Hmm, I dont know, wait and find out ;3 Ah yes, they'll get in alot of trouble X) More of that beloved couple next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still dont own Ice Age, Alli does belong to me.**

**Enjoy!~**

Peaches walked over to a cliff and looked down.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Alli asked. Ducking her long striped tail and dropping her ears.

"Uh, I think?" Peaches said which made Alli more worried.

"Isn't there a safer way to get to that hide out?" Alli asked as she timidly followed Peaches along the cliff.

"We have to cross the cliff to get there." Louis said who was on Peaches' back. Alli looked at him. She broke a part of the ground as she walked and fell on her belly. Alli tried to get up and mouthed an 'Ow'.

"See? It is not safe here." Alli said and stopped walking. Peaches looked back at her.

"But dont you want to see the hide out?" She asked. Alli shook her head.

"Im going back, something dangerous could happen if we're not-" A rumble sound interrupted Alli's sentence. They stood perfectly still until it stopped.

"What was that?" Louis asked.

"Trouble." Alli said and walked the opposite direction. "Let's go." Alli disappeared around the corner. Peaches sighed.

"Should we head back?" Louis asked.

"Ugh, I dont know, maybe she's right, what if a rock comes tumbling towards us?" Just as suspected a giant boulder rolled down the cliff over them and headed their direction.

"You're right." Louis said, " Lets goo!" And they ran off missing the boulder's hit.

With Alli~

Alli headed back to where she meet her new herd when she heard giggling near her. She stopped in her tracks and lifted an ear. She heard it again. She walked over to a bush and looked over it to see Ethan and his friends.

"You serious, man?" Ethan's friend told him. (A/N I think he is known as Dumb Mammoth, does anyone know his name?)

"Ya, like, right now?"Katie asks.

"We dont even know where she is." Steffie added.

"Then I'll find her." Ethan said and started to walk off.

"Ya, but you know Peaches," Katie started.

"She is always out having an 'adventure'" Ethan's friend made a goofy face as he said Adventure in a dumb voice.

"She cant be that far, her father wouldn't let her." Ethan said and walked away.

"Kay kay! Tell us what she said!" Steffie shouted.

Wait, Alli thought, what is he planning to tell her? She ran after him but kept a long distance between him so he wont notice she was there. Then Ethan stopped walking. Uh oh, Alli thought and hid behind a bush. Ethan looked over his shoulder but saw nothing. He kept walking.

Peaches and Louis were tossing rocks in the river near the arch to the entrance of their home. Louis grabbed a pebble and tossed it into the river making three jumps.

"Louis?" Peaches said softly.

"Ya Peaches?" Louis asked making big adorable eyes. (A/N I love it when he does that! I just want to cuddle him to death! X3)

"Do you think Ethan doesnt want me to be his girlfriend?" She asked looking quite sad. Louis did a double take.

"Wha? Peaches you're the most amazing girl I ever met. You're beautiful and sweet. Your eyes sparkle every time you're happy. Your hair is so smooth you can brush it all day. You're amazingly talented at being both a mammoth and a possum. Not to mention brave. If you weren't brave enough when Captain Gutt got your mother he would hurt your family. You are absolutely incredible. Ethan would be insane if he didn't love you." Louis said his big eyes sparkling with love. Peaches smiled lovingly, touched by Louis' words.

This is it, Louis thought, Im finally going to tell her how I feel. "Peaches, I-"

"Hey, Peaches!" Great.

"Oh, Hi Ethan!" Peaches greeted and walked towards him. Louis sighed and dug himself in the ground and left.

"Come, I want to show you something." He said and held out his trunk for Peaches. She gladly accept it and Ethan led her off.

"So, where we going?" Peaches asked.

"Cant tell ya, its a surprise." Ethan said.

Louis came up from the ground and sighed.

"Hey, whats wrong, cute eyes?" Someone said. Louis jumped startled and looked behind him.

"Cute eyes?" He asks confusedly.

"What? It fits you." Alli laughed. Louis smiled and looked away.

"Still haven't answered my question." Alli said in a mocking tone.

"Its nothing, Alli." Louis said with sadness in his voice.

"There is something obviously wrong." Alli said. Walking closer to the small molehog.

"Okay, well...I have a little crush on someone and I really want to tell her how I feel. But she likes someone else and he likes her back. So, I have no chance with her." Louis explained. He relaxed his elbows on his knees and held his chin with his paws. Alli laid beside him.

"Louis, if you really like this girl, tell her how you feel. This molehog girl-"

"She's um, she's not a molehog." Louis interrupted. Alli blinked.

" Oh, what is she then?" Alli asked.

"Thats the thing, I cant have a chance with her because we're not the same species. It's impossible for a molehog and mammoth to date." Louis said and stood up. Double take time!

"Woah woah wha wait! She, is a mammoth?" Alli stood up. "Um, is it by any chance, Peaches?" Louis stayed silent.

"Oh no, Louis," Alli said softly, "I...I dont know how to solve this type of crisis." Louis sighed.

"Its just stupid. A molehog and a mammoth. Stupid crush. She just sees me as a great friend. Nothing more..." Louis looked back at Alli. "I'll see you tomorrow, Alli." He said in a sad tone and walked away. Alli felt her heart sink.

"Poor Louis," She whispered. "If theres was a way to make him feel better,"

"Can I look now?" Peaches whined stumbling everytime she talked. Ethan had covered her eyes with his trunk. Leading her some where Peaches desperately wanted to know.

"Not yet!" Ethan said. "And now!" He removed his trunk from Peaches' face. Peaches became speechless. Ethan brought Peaches to a beautiful beach. The moon shone beautifully upon the ocean. Flowers grew on every tree and bush. Seashells were found every where on the sand.

"Wow, Ethan, this...this is amazing." Peaches said breathlessly. Ethan smirked.

"Isn't it? When I found this place, I...um, I thought of you." Ethan said while a cherry red line spread across his face. He cleared his throat. "Peaches, I need to ask you something." Ethan said. Peaches looked at him with wonder. Ethan looked into her eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Ethan asked. Peaches was shocked.

~Oh, Em, Gee! What do you guys think? What will she say? =3 Hope you guys liked this chapter! Give me any ideas you guys get for the story! I give credit ;) Review!~


	3. Chapter 3

**~Hey guys! Sorry its late, but its here so thats all that matters! Sorry for any grammar errors! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age (I wish I did though) Alli belongs to me~**

Peaches stood there with a smile on her face. She has been waiting for this moment all her teenage life. **(like from 14-16, I think she's sixteen..or was it fifthteen? o3o)** She was about to say yes but something held her back. She didnt know what it was, but it was there..."_Stop, Peaches. Dont say it_." repeating itself over and over in her head. _Why? Why cant I?_ Ethan waited as she tried to make up her mind. He started to worry. He really liked her. He thought she was beautiful, talented, smart, and amazingly unique. He was afraid she didnt like him the way he liked her. He sighed. She probably already liked someone else. But who? It couldn't possibly be his friend, but Peaches didn't really hang out with alot of mammoths. She only hangs out with...Louis. He knew why she didnt answer him. Maybe they had something more than just friendship.

"I-Its okay, Peaches. I understand." He said and walked away, head down thinking to himself, How could I be so stupid?

Peaches watched Ethan leave in shock...and guilt.

"No Ethan I-" She whispered but just sighed in frustration.

"Peaches, what happened?" A familiar British accent asked. "Did Ethan hurt you!" Alli asked worriedly. Peaches looked down and shook her head.

"No Alli, I hurt him." Peaches said and looked at Alli with guilt in her eyes...and tears.

* * *

Manny and Ellie walked down a beautiful sandy path along a clam river. Manny smiled at his beautiful mate, unfortunately, she was to busy admiring the moon on the water to notice.

**Manny's POV **

I looked at her lovingly as her body was touching mine. She is so beautiful and amazing. I love her with everything I have. She looked and me and smiled that amazing smile of hers. I smiled back and nuzzled my head against hers. I've never felt so inlove since...

I stopped Walking at that harsh memory. Ellie looked back at me. I sighed lightly and walked up to her.

"You okay, Manny?" Ellie asked me calmly. Although in her voice I could sense she's worried. I smile at her and wrapped my trunk around hers pulling her closer to me. Our cheeks touched and I nuzzled her tenderly.

"Everthings fine, Ellie." I told her as we kept nuzzling eachother. She smiled and we sat down comfortably on the grass. Ellie's back touching the side of my stomach. I laid my head next to hers. Soon enough she fell asleep. I smiled at the beautiful sight before me. It feels nice to have Ellie sleep by my side instead of her sleeping like a possum once in a while. Which made me remember the time when I first met her. I smiled at the memory. Remembering if I never moved on, I wouldn't have had another beautiful family. Which makes my heart sink because I never told Ellie about my first family. Let alone Peaches. Sid and Diego are the only ones in the herd that know about this. The memory haunts me like prey. Speaking of prey, I remember when Sid taught Diego how to swim. If it wasn't for Sid, Diego, along with Crash, Eddie, and Sid, would've died in the meltdown. Probably crushed by ice as well. Haha, ice, I remember when Diego, Sid, and I were sliding in an ice tunnel trying to...get little Pinky...all those memories flash before my eyes. The fight between Sid and the dodos to feed Pinky. The lava river where me and Diego almost died...and when we became a herd. The camp fire where Pinky took his first steps. Diego risking his life to save us. If it wasn't for Sid trying to help Pinky get back to his family...this herd would never had started. I would've never met Ellie and move on...all because of that little brave squirt.

"Thank you, Pinky," I whisper to the moon before falling asleep.

**End of POV**

**The Next Morning**

Diego woke up to see a beautiful white tigress infront of him. He smiled and touched her nose with his which made her wake up. Once she was fully awake, she smiled at Diego and nuzzled him. Diego was happy to have Shira with him. And Shira showed him that she did too. They would sleep together during sunsets. Eat together, and sometimes play together. Shira was happier than ever. She's never felt so loved. She loved being part of a herd. A kind of crew that always has your back. That treats you like family.

"Im so glad you left your crew for us." Diego said. Shira stopped nuzzling him and lifted her head up.

"What?" She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I mean, if you never had thought about how they treated you and how they should've we wouldn't be in this position." Diego explained. Shira grimaced.

"So, you're saying if I weren't smarter I wouldn't be here?" She asked, alittle offended. Did he try to say that, or did he try to make her mad? 'Cause its working.

Diego's eyes widen."No! I mean, yeah but not like that!" Diego stuttered. "I mean if I uh we no, us I mean me with uh you know um,"

"No, no, I get it, I was dumb to realize that Gutt and the crew weren't my real family until you came because you put the smart in me!" Shira said through gritted teeth. She stood up and headed for the mouth of the cave.

"No! Shira thats not what I meant!" Diego shouted after her. "Why do you have to be so dramatic?" He said as he followed behind her. Shira stopped suddenly. Diego knows he has crossed the line.

"Shira I-" Shira interrupted him with an angry growl.

"So thats what I am huh? Just one of those girls to you?" Shira said. Diego frowned.

"Stop putting words in my mouth Shira! Thats not what I meant!" Diego shouted. Shira glared at him.

"Im not putting words in your mouth, thats what I heard!" Shira growled.

"Then your hearing must be broken." Diego sneered. Shira grunted.

"You know what! I shouldn't have left my crew. Some scurvy herd this is." Shira snarled before walking away.

"Fine! I didn't want you, a nasty pirate, in this herd anyway!" Diego shouted. Shira softened. Her heart sank. Did Diego just say that? Does Diego see her like that ever since they met? Shira's anger heated up.

"Fine!" Shira shouted back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Both grunted and walked away from eachother.

Diego headed back to the cave. The cave was connected to two others caved owned by Manny and his family and Sid with Granny and Alli.

Diego scoffed, "Scurvy herd, who does she think she is?"

"Your girlfriend." Someone answered. Diego look back to the mouth of the cave and saw his friend the green furred sloth. "What happened between you two anyways?" Sid asked. Diego sighed.

"We just had a fight thats it." Diego said carelessly. Sid grimaced.

"Thats it? You're just going to let her go?" Sid asked surprisingly.

"Why do you care?" Diego snarled.

"I care because you're my pal!" Sid said happily. Diego rolled his eyes. "So, you're not gonna run after her?"

"Why should I?" Diego scoffed. Sid lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, someone's out of character, whats got into you, buddy?" Sid asked worriedly. Diego sighed.

"Sorry Sid, but I've never been in a 'couples fight' and I really don't like the feeling." Diego said softly. Sid smirked slyly.

"Diego, you and Shira will get in fights now and then, thats a symbol of being a couple. Couples fight, but then they make up, because they love eachother." Sid said. Diego looked down in didn't look up. Sid sighed and walked out.

_Should I go after her? Do I- love her? And Since when is Sid a love expert?_

* * *

Shira threw rocks into the ocean off a high cliff with an angry force.

"Nasty Pirate." She scoffed and kicked another rock of the cliff.

"Dramatic." She grunted and threw yet another rock into the water.

"Who does he think he is?" Shira sneered.

**MeanWhile...**

Alli sat on the soft sand near the beach letting the fresh breeze rush through her fur. She's been thinking about helping Louis and Peaches. She hates to be a snoop in their love life, but she also hates seeing her friends sad.

Suddenly, something hit her head interrupting her thoughts. Alli rubbed her head as she mouthed an 'Ow' and looked up. Another rock headed towards her. Alli gasped and scattered back missing the small rock's hit. She looked back up and saw silver fur. Alli furrowed her brows. She decided to see who was throwing rocks 'at' her. She walked up the steep hike until she got to the top. Alli looked around. Just then yet another rock flew towards her. Alli gasped and ducked down in the bushes. She stood back up and frowned at the person who kept throwing rocks at her only to find out it was a certain white saber.

"Oops, sorry Alli. I thought you were someone else." Shira said through slight chuckles. Alli smiled.

"It's okay, Shira." Alli said. She walked up to Shira. "What are you doing up here?" She asked. Shira's smile faded.

"Um, you know, just...relaxing," Shira said emotionlessly. Alli arched an eyebrow.

"Well, Im not sure throwing rocks at a fellow feline is relaxing." Alli hinted.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." Shira said with a smile. Alli smiled back.

"Haha, its okay, I forgive you." She said happily.

"I wish he could do the same," Shira mumbled. Low enough to think Alli wouldnt hear her, but she did.

"He? You mean Diego?" Alli asked. Tears started forming in Shira's eyes. Alli's face relaxed on Shira, studying her. "Shira?"

"H-He called me nasty and dramatic and..." Shira choked. Alli's eyes widen. There was a short pause until Alli spoke up.

"Shira," She started, grabbing Shira's attention,"Did he sound serious?" Alli asked. Shira shrugged.

"I...I dont know, but he sounded mad," Shira replied. Alli twitched her mouth to one side. **(A/N Not sure how to explain it but its like this - :T - )**

"Did he hurt you in any way?" Alli asked. Shira shook her head. "Did he start out fighting?" Again Shira shook her head. "One more thing, do you still love him?" This caught Shira off guard. She looked at Alli with a surprised expression. Then she nodded slowly. Alli smiled. "Thats all I need to know. He loves you and he didnt mean to start a fight. And he's just mad about something that involved starting the fight. Maybe you should go talk to him. Atleast try to figure out why he's mad. And apologize if you still love him." Alli said. Shira had a raised eyebrow and an open mouth ready for the end of Alli's little speech. Alli just smiled at her. Shira shook her head out of the trance.

"You- You been through this or something?" Shira chuckled in astonishment.

"No, but I know someone who has." Alli answered. Shira smiled.

"Thanks Alli, I'll go talk to him." Shira said and ran down the steep rocks. Alli smiled to herself.

"Dont worry, Roshan," Alli said softly, "I'll keep love going,"

**~Okay, so, I was gonna end it there, but then you guys would be 'Hey? Where's that Dira moment!' So Im like, oh wth? So I decided to keep it going. Oh, and whats this? Alli knows a Roshan. What could that mean? X3~**

Shira walked nervously back to her cave. What will she do? What will she say? What would Diego say?

_Should I just apologize? Would he forgive me? Will everything be-_

"Shira?" Shira was so deep into her thoughts she didn't realize Diego infront of her. Shira's ears perked up in surprise. Diego could see tears in her eyes. Was she crying?

"Diego I am terribly sorry for what happened. I was over reacting and-" Shira started but Diego interrupted her.

"No Shira, it was my fault. I shouldn't of called you dumb or made you mad. Its just Im really happy with you. And I just thought if you stayed with the pirate crew, I wouldn't be as happy. You are my world, Shira. I'd do anything for you. Risk my life for you. Without you I wouldn't be here. You would've gotten me and taken me to the crew and kill me! But you didn't, you didn't cause you got my back. Just like I'll always have yours." Diego said. Shira listened as she smiled at his cheesiness. Diego nuzzled her with his cheek. "You make me happy Shira. And if I lost you, I would never forgive myself for that. I would never sleep well ar night or eat properly during the day. I would die for you. Because you mean the world to me." He said as he nuzzled her lovingly. Shira blushed at his words. No one has ever said something so sweet to her. She looked up at him. He smiled down at her. She smiled back before planting her lips on his. Diego didn't expect this. They haven't kissed since they met eachother. So this was their first kiss.

Suddenly Shira heard a noise. A weird vibrating feeling. She opened her left eye and realized it was Diego- purring. She blushed and giggled, breaking the kiss. Diego looked at her confusingly.

"What?" He said smiling.

"You were purring," Shira answered making Diego blush. "Its cute." This made both Diego and Shira blush. Diego smirked.

"So you think Im, 'cute'?" Diego smirked. Shira realized what he was doing and blushed.

"No, I think you're adorable." Shira flirted. She got closer to him and purred. Diego chuckled.

"What can I say? Im irresistible!" Diego exclaimed. Shira giggled. Diego chuckled before looking into Shira's eyes. Shira smiled at his amazing clear green eyes. Diego loved Shira's turquoise sea eyes. He was so lost in them he couldn't think straight.

"I love you," He whispered. Shira blinked and stared at him with wide eyes. Diego realized what he said and started stuttering.

"Uhh- I meant that I um-heh-um," He said nervously. Shira looked at him with puppy dog eyes. _He's stuttering, Did he mean that? Is he trying to hide what he just said?_

Diego noticed worry and sadness in Shira's eyes. He knew that what he was trying to do had hurt her. He sighed._ I need to tell her-properly_.

"Shira, I-I need to tell you something.." Diego started. Shira's heart raced. She didn't know if she felt hopeful or heartbroken. Diego took a deep breath. "I been feeling this since I first met you. When I saw you on that ship, I thought you were the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. After our second encounter I was amazed at your gracefulness and appearance. I volunteered to take care of you when we 'captured' you. I always loved you beautiful sea eyes. And I always been mesmerized by your personality." Diego said passionately as he stroked Shira's cheek while she blushed. "What Im trying to say is that I love you. Ever since the first sight of you. I guess it was love at first sight, well- for me." He said nervously knowing Shira didn't feel the same way he did when they first saw eachother. Shira smiled lovingly at him.

"Diego, when I first saw you I thought you were an attractive saber. Didn't you noticed the constant flirting I did around you? The dont call me 'Kitty'? I mean, it was an exception to pounce on you and look into your cute eyes...And its also alittle annoying when people call me that but when you do it, its cute." Shira said as she blushed fiercely telling him her little secret. Diego chuckled and Shira giggled. "And I also love you. You made me realize what a real family does. Always have your back. Just like I'll have yours. You make me feel what no one has ever made me feel before. You make me feel special. You make me feel loved. And I love that. I love you." Shira nuzzled his nose with hers. Diego smiled as she did. Diego broke their nuzzle session and kissed her softly. Shira gladly returned it with more force so Diego would fall on his back. Shira was now on top of him, giggling as they nuzzled. And they fell asleep that way.

~**Okay, now its over. Wasn't that adorable? X3 You gotta love Dira! So there's that Dira moment you all wanted! **

**Okay, So I've decided the solution to the Louis/Peaches/Ethan problem. And I won't tell! Yet! **

**Now, I give you alittle preview of next chapter; The herd learn about Alli 's past and have alittle surprise of themselves. Meanwhile Louis and Peaches are off again this time running into a beautiful canion and someone the herd will be familiar with along with someone they will not expect coming.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was over 3,000 words! Longest chapter of the story so far! Imma see if I can get over 3,500 :3 Please review and tell me what you think!~**


End file.
